Through cancer education and cancer research training of students and faculty, Dine College (DC), a multicampus, undergraduate, tribal college chartered by the Navajo Nation and the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (Mayo) will seek to increase first and second year Native American undergraduates' interest in and commitment to pursuing biomedical coursework and careers, especially in cancer research, that will benefit their communities. Shared Specific Aims are:1) Cancer Education - Faculty Training: Develop joint training programs between DC and Mayo to: (a) enhance cultural competence of Mayo investigators regarding Native American (especially Navajo) values, beliefs, attitudes, and practices regarding cancer; (b) develop enhanced outreach education at DC for Navajo Nation communities regarding causes and available treatments for various forms of cancer; and (c) train DC investigators in cancer research and educate Mayo and DC investigators and Navajo community members to recognize cancer health disparities and the role of research in addressing and reducing them; 2) Cancer Education - Student Curriculum: Jointly develop, pilot, refine, and build commitment for a cancer education curriculum to prepare DC students to participate in an undergraduate cancer research training fellowship/internship at Mayo; 3) Cancer Research Training - Student Research Training: Jointly develop and pilot a cancer-focused summer mentored undergraduate research fellowship modeled on Mayo's SURF (summer undergraduate research fellowship) program to establish a clinical cancer research training fellowship program for DC students at Mayo. To accomplish these aims, we will: 1) conduct a needs assessment of Mayo investigators, DC faculty and staff and Navajo community members to guide development of the appropriate skills, including skills to recognize and address cancer health disparities among Native Americans; 2) hold a series of colloquia to engage scientists, bioethicists, community members, students and others in a dialog on issues related to the role of research in reducing cancer disparities in Native American communities; and 3) implement, pilot test, and refine a student cancer curriculum and summer research training program for Native American students.